


In It Together

by LollipopDollie



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, Smut, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollipopDollie/pseuds/LollipopDollie
Summary: Sal and Larry have been dating for almost ten years. Sal's ready to start talking about what comes next. Larry has his own surprises for Sal.[On Hiatus]





	In It Together

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, finally! I've been trying to write this for a while, but I hit burnout pretty bad. But I'm happy with this fic, I really am. Very fluffy, but also fairly emotional, especially at the end. I needed this amongst all the angst I've been writing.  
> May continue this as a little mini-series. Let me know if you'd be interested in that.  
>  **Edit:** I decided to make this multi-chaptered, because I loved these two babes too much.

Sal rolled over in his bed and groaned, awoken by his alarm. He grabbed his phone, turning the alarm off, and flicked through to check his texts. Lisa left a couple late the night before, probably complaining about something that happened while she was working. He’d get around to reading and replying to them later. He threw his phone back onto his nightstand and turned back to his boyfriend, who was still fast asleep.

Sal lightly drew his fingers along his exposed neck, tickling him. “Larry, ya big fuck, get up.”

Larry twitched then let out a giggle before bringing his hand up to pull Sal’s away. “I love ya, but don’t do that.”

“Well, it works, don’t it?” Sal gave an impish grin before sitting up in their bed. “C’mon, one more day before we’re off work for the weekend.”

Larry grumbled, pulling his pillow out from underneath him and covering his face with it. “Five more minutes.”

“Oh, no no, Larry, five minutes turns into thirty minutes very quickly. The faster we get up and out to work, the faster the day’s over.” Sal inched himself off the bed and went over to their closet. He pulled out a wine red suit and laid it out on the bed. Pulling out a pair of socks, underwear, and a pink blouse with a rose motif patterned across the fabric from their dresser, he pulled off his pajamas and got dressed. As he did this, Larry made no effort to arouse himself from the bed.

“Lar, honey, please.”

Larry never liked listening to his boyfriend plead to him, especially over something as small and stupid as him refusing to leave his bed, his sweet, wonderful cocoon. He peeled the pillow off of his head and sat up, stretching and yawning. “Can I have kiss?”

Sal couldn’t help the small titter that escaped him. Larry was just too cute sometimes. He leaned over the bed and pecked his lips, shooting the brunet a smile. “I love you.”

He hummed, bringing his hands up to rest on Sal’s shoulders. “I love you, too.” He pressed their foreheads together; he didn’t want Sal to leave his side just yet. Larry had plans for after work, so he knew he’d be home fairly late that night. “Do ya still get butterflies in your stomach when we kiss?”

“Yeah. We’ve been together for, like, what? Ten years? And I still feel giddy when we’re like this.” Sal shifted his weight so he could sit down on the bed, nearly in Larry’s lap. “You better still feel this way when I’m gross and wrinkly.”

“You’ll never be gross to me, Sal,” Larry said earnestly. “I’d be so happy if we grew old together, dude.”

“Goddammit, Lar, stop friggin’ callin’ me ‘dude.’ I’m your boyfriend,” Sal bemoaned in jest, jabbing his fingers into the other’s side.

“Accept my romance! I’ll call you my lawfully wedded li’l dude right on our wedding day!” Larry pulled Sal close to his body and peppered his face with kisses. The small man in his arms let out a squeak that melted Larry’s heart.

“Okay, okay! You win, Lar Bear.” Sal twinned his arms behind his partner’s neck. “I wish we could stay like this, but we have to get ready and leave.”

“Mhm, I know...”

Sal gave him one last kiss before getting off the bed. “I’ll go make food. Don’t take too long.” He turned on his heel and departed from the bedroom, his socked feet padding softly against the wooded floor. He switched on the television before moving over to the kitchen; since their living room and kitchen were a singular room, they could comfortably watch or listen to some show while they cooked. The trade off, however, was that the kitchen was fairly small. They also only had a dinette, which was fine for just Sal and Larry, but not so fine when they were hosting. Or for a full family.

Sal found himself spacing out as he pulled ingredients out of his cupboards and fridge. He and Larry hadn’t really talked about their future. Larry was just far too laid back and “go with the flow” that he’d always shrug off any questions Sal had. He supposed Larry wanted to consider things, like having kids or buying a house, when he felt like they were nearing when such things would happen.

“Oh! Pancakes!” Larry’s exclamation and the warmth of his arms around Sal’s waist snapped the blue-haired man back to reality. “Smells good, babe.”

“Uh, yeah, thanks. They’ll be done in a sec.” Sal’s brows knitted together, unable to fully focus on what he was doing.

“You okay?”

“Wuh? Uh, yeah, yeah, I’m just spacey.” Sal looked over his shoulder up at Larry, and smiled. Larry tilted his head.

“What’s on your mind?” He pressed his lips to Sal’s temple, smoothing his thumb over his hipbone.

Sal considered for a moment. They didn’t have enough time to get into this right now. “We’ll talk tonight. For now, it’s breakfast time. Go sit.” He pointed to the dining table with the spatula before flipping the pancake he had cooking on the pan in front of him.

“Alright, babe.” Larry squeezed his arms tighter before letting go and making his way over to said table. “Oh, I’ll be comin’ home late, probably after ya fall asleep,” he said as he pulled out a chair and sat down. “Do ya want me to wake y’up if I do?”

“Yeah, that’d be great. It’s important to me.” Sal sighed. They had the weekend to look forward to, but it would’ve been nice to unwind together after work. “Oh, I forgot! Your mother and I will be talking over Skype this evening, and now you’re gonna miss out.”

“Ah. Well. I can’t miss this, so I’ll haf’ta call ‘er. Tomorrow or somethin’, I’unno.” He shrugged his shoulders, Sal coming over and setting a plate in font of him as he spoke. He didn’t hesitate to start digging into the food; Sal’s cooking was the best. Combine that with his favorite meal of the day and Larry just couldn’t be happier.

“Don’t choke,” Sal chided, cutting into his own food. He knew Larry wouldn’t listen. There were two things he couldn’t control himself over: food and sex. Hmm. Maybe they could mix the two together. They only really did the most basic stuff, sans maybe a cock ring. It was still good sex, but they could at least mix it up a little. Sal shook his head; he shouldn’t be thinking about sex before work. It messed up his brain which would screw him over while he was trying to work.

When they were both finished, Larry cleaned up while Sal left for the bathroom. He tied up his hair up into a tight bun, then brushed his teeth. As he was rinsing out his eye so he could stick it in, Larry came up behind him. The larger man reached around him and grabbed his toothbrush and the toothpaste. At first Sal was anxious about Larry watching him put in his eye, but after being with him so long Sal just stopped caring. Larry didn’t find it gross, so why should he? He blinked to set it in place, swiped his lubricant over it, then padded a tissue over his eyelid.

Larry cleaned his mouth of excess foam before he nuzzled Sal’s head. “How did I ever land such a li’l cutie?”

“Oh shush.” He playfully swatted at the brunet before grabbing his prosthesis. He slipped it on, clipping together the clasps behind his head. Larry had already entered the living room, turning off the television. As he walked over to the front door, he shrugged on his jacket. The shorter man followed behind.

“Ya ready?” Larry held his hand on the doorknob. He watched Sal loll his head. He always had to ask Sal if he was ready before he went out; there was always _something_ Sal was forgetting. Maybe it was because he was so anxious to get going.

The blue-haired man waddled into the kitchen, pulled his lunch bag out of the fridge, then disappeared into the bedroom. He reemerged shortly after, a decently sized tote slung across his body. “I am now,” he replied, slipping on a pair of pink booties.

Larry opened the front door, Sal slipping out before him, and then closed the door behind him. He checked to see if it was locked, then made his way to the elevator. Sal was already standing inside, waiting. Larry pressed the button for the carport, then rested his arm across Sally’s slim shoulders. “I have a feelin’ today’s gonna be great.”

“Yeah? I hope you’re right, honey.” He rested his head against Lar’s chest. Neither one of them had a shitty job, not by a long shot, but they both really wished they could spend all of their time together. Maybe someday they could both work from home. Maybe someday.

The doors dinged open and the two men stepped out into the underground carport. They parked their car fairly close to the elevator, as it was normally cold during the winter months. Larry quickly got into the driver’s seat, Sal slipping into the passenger’s side not long after. “You good to get the bus home?”

“Yeah, it’s no big deal. It’ll give me time to go through my texts and shit.” Sal pulled down the seat belt and clipped it as Larry turned on the ignition. “We should get a new car, like, soon, Lar.” Their sedan was a 1996 Toyota Corolla, which they had bought used when they first moved in with each other. It was about five years old back when they got it.

“Oh, c’mon, this ole thing ain’t so bad,” Larry quipped as he backed out of their spot and drove out of the carport.

“I can think of maybe five reasons to get rid of it, babe.”

“Oh really? Then shoot.”

Sal rolled his eyes before responding. “It costs a lot to get it inspected and is generally expensive to maintain; it’s small-- I’d like to have a car that seats more than five people on a good day--; it’s not very fuel efficient; _money_ , Larry.”

Larry snorted. “Okay, shorty, but it’ll be expensive to buy a new car, too.”

“For one thing: we can afford it. In fact, we can comfortably afford our own separate cars. Second of all: we don’t have to buy a brand spanking new one. Just not one that’s fifteen/sixteen years old.”

Larry shot up the heat during Sal’s diatribe. “I can think of one problem _I_ have with the thing: it takes too damn long to heat up.”

“And we live up in New York City.”

“With snow fuckin’ everywhere!” Larry swayed his hand out toward the windshield, gesturing to the mounds of snow piled away from the road, making Sal giggle.

“So I’m right?”

The brunet gave an over exaggerated huff. “Yes, yes, you’re right, ya li’l shit. We’ll get a new car. You pick it out though, I couldn’t care less what it is so long as it gets us around.”

Sal did a little jig in his seat. “Yes! I finally get to nab that SUV I’ve had my eye on.”

“Sally, baby, ya gotta stop worryin’ ‘bout the future so much. Just let life happen; don’t clutter up your brain with ‘I want this’ or ‘we should do this,’ y’know?” Traffic was slow and plugged up, giving them opportunity to have a bit of a chat about all this.

“Oh, what? So you’d replace the car when it finally breaks down on us instead of replacing it _before_ that happens?”

“If this old thing broke down, we could get it fixed. I mean, your dad still has that old thing from the 70s.”

“Okay, here’s the difference with that, Lar Bear: we can afford to get a new car, dad can’t.”

“Mm, yeah, that is different. Shouldn’t have said that.”

“Anyway, baby, sometimes getting something new is just what’s best. I mean, this thing’s small and a little unsafe.”

The brunet hummed. “What d’ya mean by ‘unsafe?’”

“I don’t know, I just wouldn’t put a baby in here.”

Larry scrunched his brows together. That was a very strange thing for Sal to say. Wait. “Sal, honey, do you…?”

“Yes, Lar, I’ve been thinking about having kids. What, you don’t want any?”

“Is that what you wanted to talk about tonight?” Larry wasn’t sure if he wanted to have this conversation right now.

“One of the things I wanted to talk to you about was kids, yes. Answer my question, please.”

Larry took in a deep breath. “It’s not like I don’t want any, I just feel like such a mess. I’m worried I won’t be a good dad.”

Sal reached out and touched his lover’s arm. “Lar Bear, you’d be a great dad! You’ve been so wonderful with Soda; I mean, that’s what got me thinking about it in the first place.”

Larry stared out at the cars ahead, his expression unreadable. It took him a few minutes before he spoke again. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Larry,” Sal replied, retracting his hand. “I mean what I said.”

“I know.”

They sat in silence the rest of the car ride, in agreement that they’d have an in depth conversation later. They didn’t need to get emotional right before work.

Larry pulled up to the front of the studio. He leans over and kisses the side of Sal’s head. “Good luck, babe. See ya tonight.”

“Mhm, you, too, honey. See you later.” Sal unclipped his seat belt and gave Larry a hug before leaving the old sedan, his tote and lunch bag in hand. He waved goodbye to the other before entering the big brick building. He slipped in to his desk and pulled out his things from his tote as his computer booted up. He prayed that the day would go by fast.

 

 

Sal tossed his tote and lunch bag onto the wooden storage bench with a thud as he walked in through his condo’s front door. He kicked off his pumps and staggered over to the sofa, where he promptly flopped down onto. His feet and back were killing him, his shoulders ached, and he was left overall exhausted. He knew he’d have to get up and _do things_ but he couldn’t think about that at the moment. Sal grabbed the remote for the television and flicked it on, letting whatever show play. He wasn’t actually willing to pay attention, he just wanted white noise.

“Oh, hello, Rose,” Sal mumbled as his cat jumped up into his lap. She meowed at him and butted her head against his hand when he offered it to her. He readjusted her sweater, cooing at her as he did so. “Little naked baby needs her clothes or else she’s gonna freeze her butt off.” The duo had adopted the sphynx as a replacement after Gizmo had passed away a few years prior. Larry had pointed to her and said “hey, Sal, look, it’s Rose! She’s even a li’l wrinkly like she was.” Of course, after something like that, they _had_ to get her.

Rose jumped off of Sal’s lap as he forced himself to get off the sofa. He could, at the very least, change out of his work clothes into lounge wear. He shuffled his way to the bedroom, and pulled some sweats out of the dresser. He haphazardly changed, leaving his suit and blouse on the floor, his mask discarded on the bed. He’d pick them up and toss them into the hamper later. For now, it was back to the couch. On his way, he grabbed his laptop; he could check his email while he lazed about.

He rested his computer on his stomach as he laid out on the sofa. He flipped through to his email and started to sort. There was only one email that was in his inbox that mattered: one from his father. He read through it, the gist being “when are you coming to visit again?” Sal thought for a second, trying to remember when they had visited his father last. It had certainly been a while, but Sal would have to wait until later so he could ask Larry when it would be a good time for them to go out of state down to Nockfell.

He closed his laptop and set it on the coffee table. He closed his eyes and threw his arm over his forehead. A long day at work and no boyfriend to complain to. He wondered where Larry was and what he was doing. Was it work related, or was he on a personal mission? It was snowing outside, beginning to pick up and fall harder; apparently it was supposed to turn into a blizzard overnight. Hopefully Larry wouldn’t be caught in it.

Sal’s stomach began to rumble. He was hungry, and it was about time for dinner, but he did not have the energy to cook anything. He could order something, but then Larry wouldn’t have anything for when he got home. Sal _could_ text him. He grabbed his phone and turned it on, sending Larry a text.

“r u eatn out or shud i cook”

It took Larry about 15 minutes to reply. “cook. idk when ill be home dont wanna take 2 long”

Sal signed, letting his phone fall onto his chest. _Great_. He didn’t want to make food, so he hoped that they had easy to make stuff in their freezer or something. He rolled off the couch and made his way over to the kitchen, deciding to make some macaroni and cheese for dinner. It was simple, and Larry would be perfectly fine eating the leftovers.

As Sal shreds the cheese, Rose brushes against his legs and meows. “Oh, I’m sorry, Rosie. I was so caught up in myself that I haven’t fed you yet.” He puts the grater down and fishes around one of the cupboards for her canned food. He scoops the pâté onto a plate and sets it down for the cat, who meows the entire time he does this. Afterwards, Sal returns to his own meal, picking the grater up again.

When the meal was finished cooking about a half hour later, Sal scooped some of it into a bowl and set it and a soda can on the dining table. He then grabbed his laptop from the coffee table and brought it over. He opened it up, situating himself in a chair, and opened up Skype. Lisa left him a message asking him when he’d be ready. He sent her a “good to go” and waited for her to call.

“Hi, Sal!” Lisa waved her hands enthusiastically at her webcam.

“Hi, Lisa,” Sal cooed, bowl in hand. “Sorry, but there’s no Larry today.”

She gave an exaggerated frown. “That’s a shame. Is he working late?”

“I think so. That, or he’s conspiring something.” Sal took a few bites of his food before continuing. “He’s been more secretive than normal. He must be planning something for me.”

“Oh!? Any ideas what it might be?” Lisa swiveled her chair side to side, clearly excited.

“Well, our tenth anniversary is coming up, so probably something surrounding that.” Sal shrugged his shoulders. “He catches me off guard every year; I can’t even begin to guess.”

“Yeah. Lar Bear out does himself every year, just for you. Reminds me of what I had with Jim.” Lisa flashed a big, toothy smile. “I’m happy for you two.”

“I know, Lisa. Thanks.”

“When are you two coming down next? It’s been far too long, and I need to see my little baby.”

“Your full grown-ass adult baby?” Sal quipped, earning a snort from the brunette on his screen.

“You may not be that young anymore, but Larry will always be my little baby boy.”

“I understand. I’ll probably feel the same way when my kid or kids are grown up, if we ever have any.”

“Have you and Larry ever talked that over?”

Sal shifted in his seat, unsure of what exactly to say. “I don’t want to sound _accusatory_ , but no, we have not. You know how Lar is: he’d rather just have things happen as they happen. He’s a lot like you.”

“And you’d like to know how to get him on the same level as you,” she offered. Sal nodded at her. “I think it might be more serious than a typical go-with-the-flow attitude. But Larry’s not the type of person to intentionally leave people in the dark with his feelings. Maybe he hasn’t figured out why something might be botherin’ him. Maybe he’s afraid of something, is well aware that it’s irrational, and then doesn’t want to talk because of that. Or maybe he hasn’t realized he’s like this at all. I think the best course of action is to simply talk to ‘im.”

“Yes, I’d thought as much. I told him I wanted to talk with him tonight when he got home. I’m not worried about him opening up; I just don’t wanna stress him out.”

Sal watched Lisa slowly nod her head, bringing her index finger up to her bottom lip. “You shouldn’t stress him out so long as you make it clear that you’re not upset with him.”

Sal sighed. “You’re probably right, Lisa.” Sal ate the last of his food, setting the bowl down on the table beside his laptop. “Oh! To answer your question from before: I need to talk to Larry about when we’re visiting next. I got an email from dad about it. See, it’s a lot more complicated than just coming down, since we have to fly there, arrange for a drive from the city, a place to stay, and we have to make time for everyone while we’re down there. I might even ask Ash if she wants to come down with us, since she’s in the same position as us.”

“You should; it’s been so long since I’ve seen her.”

“Ugh, I know. Screw the three of us for moving to NYC, am I right?”

“Don’t say that. You moved for the opportunities there. You’re happy, and that’s all that matters, even if it means you’re far away now.”

“I know, I know, I’m just kidding,” Sal tittered, raising his hand palm side up. “We do miss you guys though. Really.”

 

 

Larry gingerly opened the front door and closed it behind him, trying to be as quiet as possible. It was almost midnight, so Sal was definitely asleep. As he pulled off his shoes and jacket, he noticed that the light in the kitchen was left on. Sal probably did that so he could grab his food and eat without standing around in the dark like he normally would have.

He crossed the living room, stepping into their little kitchenette. Sal left a note on the fridge, telling Larry where to find his food and to start up the dishwasher when he was done. He took the bowl of macaroni and cheese and a can of soda out of the fridge, keeping the door from slamming shut with his elbow. He scarfed down his food while he leaned against the counter. He wanted to hurry up and snuggle with Sal; he was beyond excited for the surprise he had planned for his little boyfriend, the light of his life.

Larry opened up the dishwasher and placed the bowl and spoon in it when he finished his dinner. He cringed when he turned the machine on; it was nearly deafening with the condo being as quiet as it was. He turned off the light and made his way into his bedroom. He smiled when Sal looked at him. The smaller man was propped up by a few pillows, watching some late night show. “Welcome home, honey.”

“Hey, babe.” Larry sat down and leaned across the bed, pressing his lips against Sal’s cheek.

“How was work?” Sal asked, turning the lamp on his nightstand on.

“Eh, it was alright. I’m just glad I don’t have to deal with the bullshit some of the other people at the studio have to deal with. But I used to, so hopefully those poor interns don’t have to _be_ interns for much longer. How was your day, love?” Larry laid back as he spoke, his head resting on Sal’s lap. The other ran his thin fingers through Larry’s brown locks, humming.

“They had me running all over the place today. And when I finally got to recording, one of the people from that company we’ve been working with kept fucking touching my soundboard. I’m sorry, but if you want something changed, fucking _ask_ me, you unprofessional fuckwad.” Sal’s jaw tightened. He had been so frustrated at work today he almost pulled his hair out in the bathroom.

“Aw, I’m sorry, babe.”

“It’s alright. I had a pleasant conversation with your mom though. We need to visit everyone soon, too.”

Larry hummed, thinking. It was little hard to do with Sal’s fingers brushing his hair. Felt too good. “Ya thinkin’ ‘bout askin’ Ash to tag along?”

“Yeah. It’d make things way easier for us, and her parents live in Nockfell, too.”

The two men stayed in silence for a few moments, enjoying each others company. Sal could feel anxiety begin to bubble in his chest regardless. “Babe, we still gotta have that conversation.”

“I didn’t forget,” Larry responded, not even opening his eyes.

“I just… Don’t know where to start. I’m not angry or upset with you, but… I feel like we’re not always on the same page, you know?”

Sal watched Larry scrunch his eyebrows together. “You’ll have to be more specific.”

“I don’t know… I wanna talk to you about big, important life decisions-- well, at least they are to me-- and you just… _Don’t_. But you never tell me why. It’s… It’s isolating, babe.”

Larry sat up and cupped Sal’s face, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I’m sorry. Sometimes it’s hard for me to think about some stuff. You know I’m bad about planning ahead, so when it’s something like… Buying a house, I don’t know what to do or think. Or maybe I’m too sentimental about the past, so lettin’ go’s hard. But...” Larry paused, hesitating, and pushed some of Sal’s hair behind his ear. “I worry. A lot. We both lost one of our parents, and I’m scared that maybe one of us will disappear or die. If I did, I’d never sit with myself, leaving you behind with whatever and whoever. And if I lost you, I’d never be able to recover. I know it’s not rational, but I can’t help it.”

Sal pulled him into a tight hug, his face buried in his neck. “I wish you had said something earlier, Lar Bear.”

“I know. I should’ve. But I didn’t want to worry you.” He felt Sal rub gentle circles into his back.

“You’re not the only one who worries about that, Lar. But we can’t live like we’re expecting the worse. We’ll never get anywhere like that. I want to have kids with you, and if you pass on early and leave me alone with them, I’ll still be happy. If you’re not with me for the rest of my life, then I at least want to get as far as I can with you.” He broke away from the hug to kiss Larry, feeling the larger man’s tension melt away. “I know I can think too much about the future, and I can get antsy about moving along, but just know that I love you.”

“I love you, too, Sal.” Larry slid off the bed, pulling Sal with him, and guided him to the middle of their room. He held the blue-haired man in a tight embrace, rocking him in his arms, almost like they were slow dancing. Neither of them could describe the warmth they felt in that moment.

It was now or never; Larry wouldn’t get a better moment. “I have no words to describe how much I love you, Sally, or how happy you make me. I really, really don’t. You’ve made me feel the greatest I’ve ever felt these last ten years, and I never want this feeling to stop.” He smooched the top of Sal’s head before letting go of the small man. “But, maybe, just maybe, I’ll only need a few words.”

Larry took a deep breath, his heart pounding in his chest. Now or never. He reached into his pocket, the gift he spent so long searching for, wanting it to be as perfect as possible. He dropped down on one knee, holding the little box out towards the love of his life. Sal covered his mouth with his hands. “Will you marry me?”

Sal couldn’t respond. He nodded feverishly, letting himself cry instead. Larry shot up off the floor, taking Sal’s hand and slipping the engagement ring onto his finger. It was turquoise, just like him. He pulled Sal close to him, resting his head on top of the other’s. “Thanks for making me the happiest man on Earth, Sal.”

“We’re in it together. For _everything_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will return to writing JLPAG very shortly. I've been trying to rework how I've been approaching writing since how I've been doing it for the past month has been fairly unhealthy. Not to mention I have life stuff happening, all personal, work, and medical related.  
> To keep up on my progress, follow my Tumblr: lollipopdollie.tumblr.com  
> I also have a discord server, where we can chat and such: https://discord.gg/TxJp4bf  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
